Un Véritable Coup de Foudre
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Lorsqu'elle se rend dans la ville de Seattle pour fournir les meilleurs soins à son amie Erica Warner, Amelia Shepherd en profite pour faire connaissance avec sa nouvelle petite nièce, Zola.


******Titre:** Un Véritable Coup de Foudre.  
******Fandom: **___Grey's Anatomy_.  
******Fandom:** ___Private Practice_.******  
Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
******Personnages:** Alexandra Grey et Charlotte King; Amelia, Derek et Zola Shepherd.******  
Rating:** T (+13), en raison de l'évocation d'une consommation importante de drogues médicamenteuses.  
******Nombre de Mots:** 1396.  
******Résumé:** Lorsqu'elle se rend dans la ville de Seattle pour fournir les meilleurs soins à son amie Erica Warner, Amelia Shepherd en profite pour faire connaissance avec sa nouvelle petite nièce, Zola.

* * *

Même si, à l'origine, Amelia Shepherd était principalement venue à Seattle pour offrir les meilleurs soins neurochirurgicaux à une personne qui lui était particulièrement chère depuis ces dernières semaines, Erica Warner, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre, presque machinalement, la route qui la menait le plus directement possible vers la sympathique petite maison où vivait actuellement son frère aîné, Derek. Et si elle avait fait cela, ce n'était pas du tout pour étudier avec un peu d'avance le dossier de son amie puisqu'en réalité, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était prendre le temps de rencontrer sa toute nouvelle petite nièce.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître en raison du fait que cette apparition récente au sein de sa famille aurait probablement dû la laisser indifférente puisqu'elle était déjà l'heureuse tante de cinq neveux et de neuf nièces, elle s'était montrée très enthousiaste à l'idée d'accueillir un tout nouveau membre au sein de la famille Shepherd. Mais elle avait parfaitement conscience de la véritable raison de sa joie si pure. Elle avait, en effet, immédiatement considéré que Zola n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ses autres neveux et nièces. Elle était différente. Et, si elle semblait aussi à part, c'était non seulement en raison de ses origines africaines mais aussi, et surtout, parce qu'elle était la fille du seul et unique homme de la fratrie Shepherd...

Tout cela avait ainsi fait qu'Amelia mourrait plus que jamais d'envie de voir pour la première fois le visage d'ange de la petite Zola. Et puis, après tout, même si elle avait voulu étudier au plus vite toutes les possibilités d'interventions chirurgicales sur le cas très difficile d'Erica Warner, elle n'aurait pas pu le faire comme elle l'avait véritablement souhaité, étant donné que Derek n'était malheureusement pas de garde à l'hôpital Seattle Grace / Mercy West en cette triste fin de soirée.

Amelia avait donc pris la sage décision de se reposer un peu en compagnie des seuls membres de sa famille qu'elle pouvait encore plus ou moins supporté malgré le poids des années, histoire de rassembler le maximum de force pour la journée difficile qui l'attendait le lendemain.

C'est ainsi que, assise au volant de son automobile, elle se gara, sans plus attendre, en face de la maison que partageait son frère avec la douce Meredith Grey.

Côté passager, elle sentit se poser sur son corps frêle le regard intense de sa meilleure amie, Charlotte King. Elle tourna légèrement la tête en sa direction et prit conscience du fait qu'elle la toisait. Son amie lui avoua immédiatement qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout son comportement. Elle se prit même le droit de questionner la jeune neurochirurgienne sur ses possibles envies soudaines de consommer toute forme de drogues. Bien que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, Amelia sourit.

Sans plus faire attention aux propos de son amie, elle coupa le moteur, prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de la voiture. Sans dire un mot, Charlotte fit de même.

Lorsqu'Amelia s'avança en direction de la porte d'entrée de la maison de son frère aîné, Charlotte la coupa brusquement dans son élan. Légèrement en arrière par rapport à son amie, elle l'attrapa par le bras droit dans l'objectif de l'immobiliser un moment, histoire de lui demander des explications rationnelles à son comportement des plus étranges.

_ Je veux bien te suivre dans tout Seattle, s'il le faut, mais il faut que tu me dises _illico presto _ce que nous faisons dans cette banlieue chic!  
_ Que dis-tu de rencontrer le docteur Derek Shepherd avant l'heure, ma chère Charlotte?, lui répondit Amelia dans un nouveau sourire.

Pour toute réponse, Charlotte hocha la tête, satisfaite.

Sans plus attendre, Amelia reprit son chemin en direction de l'entrée de la maison, frappa à la porte et fut froidement accueillie par la demi-sœur de Meredith Grey, Alexandra. Cette dernière la salua et l'invita, d'un geste rapide de la main, à ne pas patienter plus longtemps dans le froid sur le pas de la porte. Sans en comprendre réellement la raison, Amelia la sentit un tant soit peu tendue. Elle prit cependant le soin de mettre cela sur le compte de leur faible connaissance. Après tout, elles s'étaient à peine croisées dans les couloirs du Seattle Grace / Mercy West Hospital lorsqu'Amelia était venue à Seattle il y avait déjà un an de cela. Mais, en vérité, si Alexandra était si nerveuse, c'était principalement parce qu'Amelia avait couché avec Mark le soir même où Alexandra avait pris la décision de tenter de le reconquérir par tous les moyens...

Dans le silence le plus complet, Alexandra la guida jusque dans le salon. Amelia y découvrit son frère aîné, confortablement assis sur le sol en bois, une fille aux couleurs parfumées sur les genoux.

Soudain émue, Amelia ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Zola était magnifique. Sa peau poussait à rêver à des lieux ensoleillés. Ses cheveux crépus lui donnaient un charme hors du commun. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient incroyablement expressifs. Son sourire donnait à Amelia des envies de se damner. Cette petite fille était tout simplement parfaite. Amelia comprit aussitôt qu'elle venait tout juste de ressentir les ferveurs du fameux: « coup de foudre » qu'évoquait bien des romans d'amour...

Remarquant enfin la présence de sa plus jeune tante, l'enfant leva les yeux dans sa direction et lui fit un rapide geste de la main qui signifiait probablement qu'elle cherchait à la saluer. Derek fit de même.

_ Oh, mais que vois-je?, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa fille. Nous avons de la visite, _Baby_ Zola! Voilà que ta jeune tante, Amy, a fait tout le chemin depuis Los Angeles uniquement pour venir te rendre une petite visite! Si j'étais toi, je me jetterais dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros bisou!

Il se leva, prit sa fille dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa sœur. Pour la saluer, il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Amelia n'était pas venue seule, il se tourna vers Charlotte et lui tendit sa seule main libre.

_ Charlotte King, dit-elle d'une voix assurée.  
_ Ma meilleure amie, compléta Amelia.  
_ Et directrice du Saint Ambrose Hospital, ajouta Charlotte.  
_ Derek Shepherd, se présenta-t-il, en serrant formellement la main de Charlotte. Et voici ma petite fille, Zola.

Curieuse comme jamais à la vue de cette personne qui ressemblait tant à son père, l'enfant leva les yeux en direction d'Amelia.

Après avoir gazouillé longuement un ensemble de sonorités diverses et variées qui faisait lourdement penser à quelque chose comme:« Papa! Papa! Papa! », elle ouvrit grand les bras et les immobilisa en direction sa tante.

Sans même réfléchir, Derek tendit la petite à sa jeune sœur qui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître en raison de ses relations souvent difficiles avec de si petits êtres comme en avaient témoigné ses expériences souvent désastreuses avec ses autres neveux et nièces, elle accepta volontiers de la prendre.

Comme pour laisser à sa sœur et sa fille un peu d'intimité, Derek proposa à Charlotte de se rendre dans la cuisine avec lui pour prendre un bon café. À la fois épuisée par son long voyage ainsi que par la pression que lui imposait le cancer de son amie Erica, Charlotte le suivit avec une grande joie.

Restée seule dans le salon, Amelia sentit ses bras s'alourdir sous le poids de Zola. Histoire de pouvoir la garder un moment encore avec elle, elle observa un long moment la pièce à la recherche d'un endroit sympathique où se poser. Elle repéra une chaise à bascule au coin du feu. Elle s'y assit et posa l'enfant tout contre sa poitrine.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle commença à se balancer sur la chaise. Elle se mit à chantonner un air que ses parents avaient l'habitude de lui chanter pour l'endormir lorsqu'elle était elle-même enfant.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Zola finit par s'endormir. Comme elle était elle-même extrêmement fatiguée, Amelia finit par faire de même.

Lorsque Derek et Charlotte refirent leur apparition dans le salon, ils furent plus que jamais émus par le tableau qui se dressait sous leurs yeux ébahis. Ils prirent alors la décision de laisser Amelia et Zola un moment seule à seule dans les bras du divin Morphée avant de les réveiller pour les emmener dans leurs chambres respectives.


End file.
